CHICAGO PD FAMILY IS FOREVER
by Melissa97
Summary: I do not own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1

It was an early slow morning in intelligence they where all at there desks doing paper work and filing papers. They then got a report of 2 parents overdosed on heroin and sounds of gunshots . Hank then came out of his office and told everyone to suit up . They then arrived at the house Hank banged the door but no answer he then broke the door and found the 2 parents shot on the floor. Jay and Adam did a search around the house and they walked into a little boys room . Adam and jay then heard crying but no child . They looked around and found a little boy in the closet . Jay then asked what was his name and he didn't answer Adam looked around and found a name tag on his sweater that said Oliver. Jay then asked how old was he oliver then held up 4 fingers . Jay assured him that he wasn't going to hurt him Oliver then came out and jay picked him up and told him that a lady was going to come and get him by that time he was attached to jay and CPS was busy so he brought him to intelligence in the mean while . While he was at intelligence he colored on jays desk and played on his phone erin smiled of seeing him being so good with Oliver. Jay had to leave for a while he then asked erin if Oliver could stay with her for a while she said yes. Oliver and her had a great time he eventually fell asleep on her lap she then went to sit in hanks office where it was quiet Hank to her she would make a great mother some day . Jay came a while later and Oliver was awake at the time he brought Oliver some food with a juice box. CPS then came and tried to take Oliver but he was kicking and screaming because he didn't want to leave . The lady put him down and he ran under jays desk and said he wants to stay with Jay. Jay then told CPS that if he could keep Oliver for a couple nights she then said yes . Jay and Oliver then left intelligence and walked towards his car he then buckled Oliver in his carseat. On there way to his apartment Oliver asked jay if he likes erin . Jay then told him yes but there just partners and nothing more . They arrived at his apartment and jay told Oliver that he was going to sleep on the couch he then read him a story and he fell asleep. Jay went to sleep in his room but later that night Oliver woke him up and told him he was scared jay then picked up Oliver and layer him on his bed with him .

That morning jay woke up with Olivers arm wrapped around him at that moment jay knew he wanted to keep him forever . Jay got dressed early he put on a black shirt and khaki pants him and Oliver where gonna go out shopping for clothes for oliver. Oliver looked at jays closet and saw his clothes because he wanted the same clothes as jay . They arrived at the store Oliver chose a black shirt with khakis to where for that day . Jay then picked him out some colored t shirts with different colored pants . They arrived at intelligence with matching outfits and jay had bought Oliver a pack of 8 lollipops . Oliver set one on Adams desk then erins then Atwaters then olinskys when hank came out of his office Oliver gave him a lollipop too. Jay then wanted to know more about Oliver so he asked Oliver if he knew his full name Oliver then said his full name was Oliver lane Davis . Oliver then asked jay what day was it jay told him it was Thursday February 13 Oliver then told jay his birthday was February 15 . Jay then smiled and told him what does he want for his birthday he told jay he already got what he wanted jay then asked what was it he then said i wanted a daddy . Jay smiled and hugged him he then said i love you daddy. Erin heard from her desk and smiled .Jay and Oliver went out to eat during break . Oliver then told jay if they could write valentine's card . Oliver then told jay if he could write his but he was going to tell him what to write jay then told him sure jay was also curious of who was ollie going to write his card too. Oliver then said write Dear erin your very pretty and you smell like pretty flowers and rainbows. I also want to marry you and you are my favorite lady princess. Love Oliver xoxo Jay wrote that and told him it was perfect. Oliver then color the cover of the card . Jay then wrote erin a card and hEllis bought roses and Oliver got 3 roses one for Sargent Platt one for Kim and the other one for erin . They dropped off there stuff at jays apartment and went back to intelligence. Hank then gave Oliver a pretend badge . Oliver was so excited but it was also his nap time . He sat on jays lap while jay rocked his chair he slowly started to fall asleep. It was almost time to go so he woke up Oliver on there way out erin asked for a ride to her apartment jay said yes because they live in the same building. As soon as they arrived Oliver told erin that jay likes her jay then started blushing and turned away she then told Oliver to tell jay that she likes him too . Oliver then had a big smile. Erin arrived at her apartment and jay and Oliver got to there's. Jay then gave Oliver a bath . They then got ready for bed and jay layed Oliver on the couch jay then told him soon he'll have his own room . Jay got to his room and took off his shirt and went to bed in his sweats . Later that night Oliver woke up and went to jays room and layed on jays bed .


	2. Chapter 2

That morning Oliver woke up jay and told him it was valentine's day Oliver was so excited to give erin her gift. Jay got dressed into a red t shirt with black joggers and Oliver put on the same thing . Oliver then asked jay if they could stop by at erins house jay told him ok . Oliver knocked on her door with a big smile she opened it and saw him with a rose and a card and jay in back of him with roses . She read Olivers card and smiled she then kissed him on the cheek which left a kiss mark . Jay then blurted out I LOVE YOU ERIN she then said i love you too jay he didn't kiss her but he hugged her and she kissed his cheek which left a mark . Erin then held Olivers hand and jay held the other Oliver had the biggest smile . They got to jays car and drove to intelligence. Once they arrived Oliver saw trudy platt and he handed her a rose she smiled and told him thank you she then gave him a sticker badge . They went up to intelligence and Oliver saw burgess and he handed her a rose she then kissed his forehead Adam then said woah watch it buddy she's mine Oliver then kissed Kim on the cheek Adam then said that's it he stood up and started tickling Oliver and he couldn't stop laughing. Jay when out and made a call to CPS and told them he wants to adopt Oliver. Jay enrolled Oliver into kindergarten and he got accepted but his first day was on Monday . It was a busy day at intelligence so jay dropped Oliver off at a daycare ollie was crying but he assured him that he was going to come back . Jay drove back to intelligence and they where just telling jokes to eachother . Jay was making Adam laugh a lot he them complained of pain on his side Kim told him it was nothing . He then ran to the restroom because he had to throw up . Everybody thought he was joking jay then walked to the restroom and found him throwing up blood jay then yelled for help hank walked in and told erin to call 911 . He kept on throwing up blood it was also all over his shirt . Sylvie and Gabby arrived and they told him he had a stomach ulcer which is common but they where still going to take him to med so he could get pills . They arrived and he got checked up on and was discharged an hour later . Him and Kim went back to intelligence all he had to do was take his pills and drink lots of fluids . It was getting late so everyone headed home but before everyone had left jay invited them to his house because it was olivers birthday then jay and erin went to go pick up Oliver from daycare .

Erin invited jay and Oliver to her apartment but Oliver had fallen asleep on the car ride home. Erin told jay he could put ollie in her room . Her and jay ate and started to drink jay went in for a kiss and she kissed him back they stopped and erin stood up grabbed jays hand and walked him to her room . She took off her shirt and then he took off his . They got in bed and erin got on top of jay and kissed him she gave him a hickey they then got sexually active . That morning Oliver woke up confused because he didn't recognize where he was he walked around and sat on the couch and watched TV. Oliver knew where jays apartment was so he decided to leave not knowing he was in erins apartment. He got to the elevator and he knew jays apartment was floor 3 apartment A . He got to the apartment and saw Adam and Kim knocking on the door Adam then asked Oliver where's jay ollie told him he was downstairs Adam picked up Oliver because he wasnt wearing any shoes or socks . Oliver led them to erins apartment the door was open they went in and Adam opened the door to jay and erin sleeping he then yelled wake up its your boys birthday . Jay then told him to get out he woke up erin and they both got dressed. They came out and told Oliver happy birthday they then went up to jays apartment. Jay got Oliver dressed into a shirt that said birthday boy . Jay talked to erins and they decided to be an official couple. Hank then arrived with balloons and a present for ollie. Olivers cake was of a cop car as he requested. Jay then told everyone that him and erin are an official couple . Hank pulled jay aside and told him that If he hurt erin he would be out of intelligence jay then assured hank that he would never hurt erin . It was time to open presents Oliver opened up the present from Adam it was a race track and lots of candy and a shirt that said my uncles the coolest ollie then told Adam this shirt. Then he opened up his gift from Kim it was a lego police set and a paw patrol blanket. He then opened up his gift from hank it was a police costume and he also bought him a soccer ball . At last was his presentsweater from jay and erin , jay had bought him clothes and a pair of paw patrol pajamas and a toy box for all his toys and erin bought him a remote control car and a paw patrol night light because she knew he was scared if the dark


	3. Chapter 3

Jay adopted Oliver he then became Oliver lane Halstead. It was also his first day of kindergarten but all the other kids knew each other already because he got enrolled kind of late. Oliver asked if erin could come too his first day she then told him of course she was going to be there . When they arrived it was introducreally your parents to the class day . All the kids wowed when this one kid Leo said his parents were florist and they made cool flowers . When it was Olivers turn he said this Is my mommy and daddy and there cops . Erin went to the car to get stickers for his class mates . They then left and Oliver hugged jay and kissed erin on the cheek. Jay held erins hand on the way to the car and she smiled. They got to intelligence and it was a very slow day . Erins phone rang and it was the school nurse they called to say that Oliver threw up a lot jay was out on a case with Adam Voight and Atwater. Erin arrived and the school and saw Oliver sleeping on a chair with throw up all over his shirt. She then took of his shirt in the car and put it in a bag . They arrived at intelligence and he was shirtless. She brought him up and she saw jays Hoodie on his chair she put it on him then she took off his shoes and she rocked him on her lap he eventually fell asleep . He used her breast as a pillow . The guys then arrived and jay asked erin what happened because Oliver wasn't wearing a shirt and he was sleeping and it wasnt even his nap time. Adam then looked at Oliver sleeping and he thought to himself that he would want to have a child one day . Oliver started sweating and jays sweater was wet of sweat. Erin then notified jay she told him let's take him to med . They took him to med and he had a tempature of 103 and he had a stomach bug . They then got discharged they gave him some medicine and he went to sleep. Erin moved into jays apartment a day ago . Erin gave Oliver a warm bath and then dressed him into pajamas erin fell asleep with Oliver on hers and jays bed . They both woke up a couple hours later and all he wanted to do was go to intelligence but he was too sick to go jay was at intelligence but him and erin had to stay home .

The next morning Olivers temperature went down but he still had a stomach bug. Jay was still going to take him to school but ollie wanted erin to take him. Erin held his hand all the way to his class he then hugged her and said I love you mommy erins heart melted because he's been starting to call her mommy. She arrived at intelligence and jay and Atwater where gone and hank and olinsky where in hanks office that only left Adam . Her phone then rang and it was from olivers school they said that Oliver got pushed off the playground and he hurt his wrist she then got worried. She asked Adam if he could come with her he said of course. They arrived at the school and he was crying Adam picked him up and he complained that his wrist hurt . Erin asked him what happened he then said that Leo pushed him of the slide. In the car Adam was in the back with Oliver Adam asked him why did he push him he then said because his mommy and daddy where cops and his parents hate the police. Erin then notified jay about what was happening she then said she was going to take him to med so will could check out his wrist . Adam carried him all the way in and the doctors soon checked out his wrist and turns out it was fractured so he had to get a cast . They then asked him what color does he want he said blue . Once they left the hospital and arrived at intelligence jay said wow buddy your so tough . He then asked Voight for a police sticker for his cast . He then sat on erins lap and told erin he dosent want to go to school anymore jay then asked him why he said he dosent like the other kids , jay then told him he needed to make friends he then said he already has friends jay then asked who and he said Kim and Kevin and Sargeant Voight. Adam then asked him im not your friend Oliver then said no your my best friend Adam then said your mine too. Erin and Oliver where leaving intelligence and hour early he told jay bye daddy then he looked at Adam and said bye adam. They arrived at there apartment erin looked at Oliver and thought to herself that she wanted to be Olivers mom . Erin dressed Oliver into his pajamas and they layed on his bed so he could start getting used to his new room. She left once she saw that Oliver had fallen asleep. Jay arrived like an hour later erin was sitting on the couch waiting for him . He then carried erin into the room and started kissing .He fell asleep in his boxers and she fell asleep in a tank top with sweat pants . They then heard Oliver crying they both got up to check on him he was curled up in a ball in the corner of his room jay then noticed that he wet the bed erin tried to pick him up but he yelled don't hit me I'm sorry erin then looked at jay and she told Oliver it's OK it was just an accident. Oliver then got into the arms of erin she kissed his head and told him it was all ok she then dressed him into new pajamas and let him sleep on the bed with her and jay .


	4. Chapter 4

Today it Oliver turned one month with Jay and erin . It was the afternoon and they where at intelligence and Oliver was at school. They got a call of a crack house with 2 kids in there . They arrived and everyone was overdosed all over the floor. Jay and erin then inspected the rooms and in one room erin and jay found 2 kids one was ok and the other one was dead blue lips purple face . Jay then asked whats your name sweetie she said my name is Allie and that's my brother Tommy. Jay then picked her up and took her outside because he didn't want her in the room with her dead brother. He then took her back to intelligence and erin went to go pick up Oliver from school. Erin then arrived with Oliver at intelligence and he saw allie and he said hi I'm ollie what's your name she then said I'm allie he then grabbed her hand and said my mommy has the best coloring books on her desk . Jay smiled and told erin he's getting along with her how sweet. Ollie then showed her around . He showed her Voights office and he said this Is Sargeant Voights office and you cant go in there only if he tells you to go in . He then told jay and erin , mommy daddy can allie sleep over jay looked and erin and they said yes . They got to the apartment and jay and erin set up a little sleeping area in there living room. Jay and erin then went to there room and erin said to jay thats what Oliver needed a friend jay then said what about his school friends , she then said he dosent have friends at school because he's the youngest and all the other kids don't like him . Jay then told erin let's adopt her erin then wasn't sure but when she looked out the room and saw them playing together she said yes he needs a sister. They all fell asleep and the next morning jay and erin woke up to Oliver and Allie talking . Oliver was telling allie that erin and jay are really nice and they don't hit or scream he then told her erin is the best mommy when I fall she kisses me and when I'm tired she rocks me . Allie then told him that's cool I hope I stay forever then Oliver then said hope so too. Erin smiled and jay told her I think where doing good.

Erin then got up from the bed and went to go make the kids breakfast there was a knock on the door Oliver went to go open it . It was Adam Oliver then said his Adam come inside. Erin was making breakfast and jay was still in bed . Erin then said what brings you here he then said i don't know Kim told me to leave cause I was getting annoying. Adam then asked erin where is jay at she said i think hes still sleeping Adam walked to the room and layed on the bed with Jay and said wake up baby . Jay woke up and said hi babe not knowing it was Adam. Once he realized it was Adam he said what are you doing here he then said Kim kicked me out for the day . Oliver then asked allie how old are you she said I'm 4 but Im almost 5 Oliver then said whens your birthday she said i don't know. Oliver then went to jay and said dad can you look on the computer thingy to see whens allies birthday. Jay then said sure buddy let's see he looked up and said allie your birthday is next week. Oliver then told Adam if he can take a picture of him and Allie Oliver knew he was going to give her a picture frame that said best friends . Jay then asked allie do you want to stay here forever she then looked at ollie and said yes. Adam left and said he was going to Atwaters. Oliver and Allie where in Olivers room . Jay then got erin and they went to court to adopt Allie after they adopted her they went to intelligence to tell everybody the news everyone was happy for them and they went home with the kids . Erin then told jay we have two kids now and they mean the world to me . Erin gave Oliver and Allie a bath but allie didn't have clothes so she wore a pair of Olivers pajamas . She then tucked them in Olivers room knowing that they where gonna end up in the bed with her and jay .


	5. Chapter 5

That morning erin woke up and jay wasn't there but he left a note that he was going to go to intelligence early to do paperwork. Erin then woke up the kids and got them dressed to go shopping for allie. They arrived at the store and erin bought her cute outfits. She then saw a shirt that said bro and she had to get it for oliver and then she found a pink shirt that said sis. On there way to intelligence Oliver fell asleep and so did allie. She then saw that it was 1:30 so it was obviously nap time they arrived and Allie woke up but Oliver didn't. So she carried him in but as soon as she was about to sit on her chair he woke up and played with allie. Jay then told erin if she had fun shopping she said yes and that she found matching outfits. Hank then came out and told jay my office now. Jay then asked am I in trouble he then said no I'm proud of you because I thought you and erin where just a little thing but now I realized it's serious and you guys now have a family . Jay and erin then took the kids home it was now 5:00 . They got home and Oliver and Allie went straight to the room to play . Jay and erin were sitting on the couch cuddled up together, jay then asked erin how many kids does she want she then said like 2 more and that's it . Jay then said that's nice 4 kids one more boy and a little girl. Oliver then yelled mommy come here erin got up and went over to the room and she smiled when she saw a painting ollie and Allie did of her jay and them . Erin then told them alright kids bedtime go to sleep let me read you guys a story. They then went to sleep and jay and erin talked about allies birthday erin said let's get a puppy jay then said no what about a baby doll.

Next morning jay and erin where still sleeping while allie and ollie where sitting on there bed watching them sleep. Erin then woke up to see the 2 kids staring at them she said hey guys let's go eat then we'll get ready for school. Erin was in the kitchen and the kids where watching TV jay then woke up and got ready . They all ate breakfast then she got the kids dressed . She then sat allie on her lap while she braided her hair she then took a picture of them 2 for her desk . They arrived at the school and erin and jay walked there two kindergarteners too class . They got to intelligence and everyone was just chilling doing paperwork. Erin went to go get coffee and as soon as jay sat down he got a voicemail from the kids school saying To the parents of Oliver Lane Halstead and Allie Elaine Halstead they are going on suspension for 3 days for using foul language. Jay then put down the phone and said fuck Adam then said woah what happened dude he then said the kids are getting suspended for foul language Adam then said i could tell where they learned it from . Jay and erin went to the school and they saw allie crying and ollie hugging her telling her it's OK sissy. They then took the kids to intelligence and the teacher wrote down the bad word it said ass hole. Jay and erin knew that all they could do is tell them to not say that word again. Allie and ollie knew jay and erin where mad at them so they sat behind Adams desk . Adam then said it's OK guys I'm sure you said it for a good reason come on let's go get ice cream from the kitchen. Ollie then told Adam you're my best friend Adam he then said your my best friend too. Allie then told ollie I hope they don't hit us ollie then said or burn us she then said oh that hurts a lot . Adam then said you guys where burned ollie then said yeah we told eachother our stories allie then said ollie you weren't supposed to tell people about the burning part he then said oh I'm sorry. Adam then left the kitchen leaving the 2 kids coloring he went to go tell erin and jay about what they where saying. Jay then told erin we should take them home it's been a long day .


	6. Chapter 6

That morning was allies birthday ollie woke her up and said hey your 5 just like me now . She then said yay it's my first birthday that I get to spend with you and mommy and daddy . Erin and jay where outside the door hearing them talk jay then said how sweet are those 2 . Erin and jay then walked in and told allie happy birthday princess we bought you some presents . She then said can I open them jay and erin then said sure go for it . There was 4 presents she opened her first one and it was a princess Belle dress , the next one she opened was a tea set , the 3rd one had a pink blanket with some pink pajamas. The last present was a huge box she said ollie you should help she and ollie then opened it and it was the same small bed ollie had . Adam then came over very drunk because the night before him and Kim broke up. Jay then said man what are you doing here theres kids here he then said i know I'm going to sleep he then walked into jay and erins room and fell asleep on there bed . Ollie then said is Adam sick is he okay erin then said yes he's sick so let him sleep ok . Voight then came over and said happy birthday princess Voight really grew on too the kids he loved them a lot . Ollie then said hi grandpa Voight erin then turned to him and smiled . Ollie then told Voight that hes always wanted to go to the fire station Voight then said hey my friends the chief of fire house 51 how about me you and your sister go while your mom and dad get some rest . Erin then said bye babies behave for grandpa and when you guys come back we will have your room ready .

Voight and the kids arrived and he was holding each child's hand . Chef Boden then asked Sargeant how may I help you, voight then said my grandkids have been wanting to come to the firestation . Casey and Gabby then came over to say hi ollie and Allie then hid behind Voights leg because the only people they knew where the ones at intelligence. Voight then said ollie allie this is Matt and Gabby and there firefighters. They then saw mouch Voight then said hey guys he's married to trudy ollie then said really cool . Ollie and allie then said firefighters are cool but I want to be a cop like mommy and daddy . Voight then sat down and changed his screen saver to ollie and Allie on the firetruck . Voight then said kids say bye where going home ollie and Allie then said bye to all of them . They then got home to balloons and a cake and a new room . There room was light blue with 2 beds and some toys . Voight then said guys it's getting late I'm gonna get on going jay and erin tucked in the kids . They then realized Adam was still asleep on there bed so jay and erin slept on the couches. The next morning they woke up to a breakfast that Adam had made he cooked eggs bacon and pancakes. Adam said this Is my I'm sorry breakfast and can I live here for a few weeks please I'll behave and do my chores erin and jay said ok it's like having 3 kids . He then said thank you guys now where do i stay jay then said um we can make you a room under the stairs he then said great I'm Harry Potter but thanks . Erin then said I'm going to get dressed and dress the kids . They got ready and she said jay wanna come to the grocery store with us he then said no I'm have a lot of work to do Adam then said I'll go . They arrived at the store and an elderly couple said they made cute kids Adam then said thank you she then said Adam what the heck he then said hey she said the kids looked good which means I did and so did you.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a Saturday morning jay and erin where asleep and Adam was awake with the kids playing. Erin and jay then came out of there room and saw Adam wearing a tiara. Jay then said hey princess Adam let's go to intelligence Voight called . They got ready and left erin stayed home with the kids allie then said mommy can we go see daddy and Adam later . She then said sure if he's not busy and we can go get ice cream later. Erin then got a call from jay that Adam was admitted to med because he was shot and the bullet went thru his vest . She then got the kids in the car and rushed to med jay was in the waiting room with will . Jay then said hey guys this is will and he's my brother and he's a doctor. Ollie then said why are we here jay then said well buddy Adam got hurt so they need to fix him allie then asked can we see him jay said in a little bit. Erin then said hey guys in the mean while lets go get adam something from the store they both said yeah . They arrived at the store and she said alright you can both pick out 2 things for adam , allie picked out some choclate with a blue teddy bear and ollie picked out a paw patrol poster with a lollipop . She then buckled the kids in there booster seats and went to med . When they arrived jay and kevin where in the room watching the cubs game with adam ollie then said adam are you ok adam then said im fine i get to go home tommorow and voight gave me 4 days off of work . They where there for a while but it was getting late so they headed home ollie then asked when are me and allie going to go to school jay then said well you and youre sister decided to say some bad things to a kid ollie then said i only said that because he pulled my sisters hair and im her big brother so i have to protect her . Erin said thats very nice of you to protect your sidter but where did you learn that bad word from he then said well i heard it on tv . They got to the apartment and jay was bathing the kids while erin was dong laundry then got the kids dressed and put them to bed jay and erin read them a story and then gave them a good night kiss . When they got to bed jay said i want a baby erin then said me too but nows not the time because we live in a small apartment and we already have 2 five year olds . She then said what names do you like 3 for boys and 3 for girls he then said for boys i like Jake , Maverick , Jeffrey and for girls i like Emma , Sofia , Layla . He then asked what names do you like she then said Henry, Lucas, Jack and for girls i like Olivia , Hayley , Elizabeth. He then said whatever are kids name is i know it will be awesome .

The next morning jay and erin woke up to the kids in there bed allie was on top of jay and ollie was at there feet . Erin whispered there so cute I love them so much he then said me too. She slowly got up and told jay you coming he said my princess is sleeping I can't get up she then said how sweet but Im not your princess he then said no you're my queen. She then woke up ollie and Allie and got them dressed because they where going to pick up Adam. Allie then said mommy are we going to go get adam because I miss him ollie then said me too. She then said yeah let's just wait for daddy to get ready so we could go get adam . They were so happy to go pick up adam. They arrived at med and saw Adam dressed on his bed and ready to go. The kids then said yay Adam gets to come home and play . They got home and Adam went to sleep in his room allie then said daddy can you have a tea party with me he then said sure . They played and she then said daddy can you were this tiara for me jay then said how about I just hold the wand she then said no Adam where's the crown for me so put it on. He then put the crown on and said is it funner when I play with you or Adam she then said your my daddy but it's funner when Adam plays . Erin then fell asleep and Allie fell asleep with erin on the bed , which left jay and ollie since it was the afternoon he asked ollie where do you want to go. Ollie wanted to go to the fire station jay then said alrightif thats what you wanna do then lets go . They arrived and cheif boden asked is there anything i could do for you detective he said no but my son came the last time with sargeant voight and he wanted to come again , they saw gabby and sylvie walking and they said hi behind them was a little girl gabby and matts daughter mackenzie a small almost 5 year old girl ollie then said hi im ollie and your really pretty, sylvie then said aww they have a crush . Jay then said i think we should go but it was seeing you stopped at the store to pick up food for the house they bought mac and cheese , they got home and adam and allie where watching mickey mouse while erin was washing the dishes . Jay then said i bought food erin then said great I was about to go buy some . He then sat down and Adam got up he then said hey Adam what did I do he then said I'm gonna help erin make food she then said thank you Adam but you don't have too.


	8. Chapter 8

That morning erin woke up and ran to the restroom and started throwing up. She then thought too herself what if I just have a stomach bug . Jay then walked in and said are you ok do you want water she then said I'm fine i just have a stomach bug . Jay then walked into the living room to find Adam asleep with allie on his back as he was laying on his stomach. Adam then woke up but realized allie was sleeping so he just laid there . Jay then went to check on erin again and he said hey are you ok want me to stay home today she then said no you go Adams not going to work today . He then said ok bye I'll call you later love you. She then went to the kitchen and saw adam with allie on his back and she smiled. Adam then asked her are you ok you don't look so good she then said yeah I'm fine i just have stomach bug he then said what if your pregnant she then said adam I'm not pregnant . He then said are you sure because I'm sensing that you are she then said watch the kids I'm going to the store. Adam then heard ollie wake up so he woke up allie she then got off his back and said im hungry. Adam then got up and went to the kitchen to make toast he then went to the kids room and got them clothes ollies outfit was a shirt that said i get my ninja skills from my uncle with some firemen pants just like he requested black Nikes and Allie wore a shirt that said my uncles cooler than yours with a tutu . Once the kids ate and he dressed them he decided to stop at intelligence. They arrived at intelligence and Allie ran to Voight saying hi grandpa Voight then picked up allie and told her hi princess do you want a sticker she then said yes . Jay then said hey guys tommorow your going back to school and I want you guys to behave they then pinky promised into behaving at school. Ollie then said hey daddy I want to see my girlfriend Adam then said woah you have a girlfriend and I don't, jay then said hey buddy who's your girlfriend he then said mackenzie from the firestation jay then said hey buddy do you really love mackenzie ollie then said more than anything she's really pretty and my mommy will like her . He then said go downstairs and ask trudy if she could take you she's going to see mouch at the firestation. Ollie then went running downstairs and trudy then said hey buddy I'm leaving he then said my daddy said i could come with you too the firestation she then said sure let's go . They arrived and he saw mackenzie from the car window and said trudy I love that girl . Trudy then grabbed ollies hand as they walked into the firestation. Ollie then said hi too everybody and then went up to mackenzie and said hi . They then went outside and where playing ollie then saw a bee swarming to mackenzie so he quickly hit the bee but got stung mackenzie then ran inside yelling mommy a bee stung ollie and he's crying . Gabby and brett then went running outside to check on him and he was crying on the floor with the little bee still attached to his little hand . Brett picked him up and took him inside while he sat on bretts lap gabby tried to pull out the bee and splinter but he kept on moving his hand and kicking and screaming not letting gabby pull it out. Severide then said let me help so he picked up ollie and held him tightly so gabby could pull out the splinter out gabby then asked him what happened he said i was protecting mackenzie . Casey then said thank you ollie for protecting my princess ollie then said my daddy always says that I have to protect my lady kelly then laughed and said woah casey watch out Kenzie has a boy after her already. Jay ,Adam and allie then went to the firestation to pick up ollie . They arrived and on there way out ollie said wait daddy I have to do something ollie ran back and gave mackenzie a kiss on the cheek. Jay then said buddy you really love her don't you he then said yeah I want to marry her .

They arrived home and erin was in her room Adam then said hey jay I'll bathe and tuck in the kids you go with erin . Jay then said thanks and remember you have to read to stories . Jay walked in the room and erin said jay I think I'm pregnant jay then smiled and said really I'm so happy. Erin then took 3 tests and they where all positive . Jay was so excited and erin was just shocked . Jay was so excited to tell the kids the next morning.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning erin and jay knowing that they had a doctors appointment to confirm if she was pregnant or not . They got dressed and they woke up adam so he could watch the kids. Adam then whispered yay baby day. They then left and adam got up and realized he missed kim . Jay and erin arrived at the doctors which was like 10 minutes away from there home . Jay then texted adam on how where they adam then said i dont feel good but other than that the kids are fine . Adam and the kids where then reading a police book about if an emergency accurs to call 911 . Erin and jay where called up into the room to see there baby and they both got to here a heartbeat and turns out there baby was 9 weeks old . Jay was so thrilled and excited that they where going to have a baby . They drove home excited to tell the kids and adam . They got home and Oliver and Allie where watching adam sleep. Erin then said hey can you guys all sit on the couch the kids and adam woke up and sat on the couch , erin then said mommy and daddy are having a baby the kids where so happy. Adam then said hey can i be the babies god father jay then said of course. Ollie then said mommy is the baby a boy or a girl she then said well buddy the babies to little to know yet but maybe in a month or two we will be able to tell. Allie then said i hope its a girl ollie then said i want a boy baby , adam then said me too. Adam then said hey little buddies im not gonna be here tonight jay then said where are you going adam then said im gonna go visit my mom and dad . The kids didnt want adam to leave adam then said hey were my mom lives theres a toy store near by i will make sure to buy you to something. The kids then hugged adam and he said im gonna miss you my children. Erin then told jay hey lets get our babies to sleep tommorow is there 1st day of school since there 2 week break . Jay then picked up ollie and Allie and took them to there room. He then got them dressed into there pajamas and tucked them in. Erin was in bed waiting for jay to come . He then got in bed and wrapped his arms around her .

Next morning jay woke up and got the kids dressed for school erin was already awake making breakfast. They then got in the car and jay said ollie guess what mackenzie goes to your class. Ollie was so excited and allie was happy to see her . Jay and erin got off and walked them to there classroom ollie was so happy to be at school and allie was a bit nervous. They said goodbye to the kids and they went back to the car headed to intelligence. They arrived and erin said hank can i talk to you he said sure my office the rest of you finish up our case . He then sat down and said whats up kid she then started crying and he hugged her and said whats wrong she then said I'm pregnant. He then looked her in the eye and said congratulations, camille wrote you a letter for you and told me to give it to you the day that you found out you where pregnant. He then walked out and said jay wheres ruzek he then said he went to visit his mom . Hank then said his mom died 7 years ago so where the hell is he . Adam then walked in with a kid behind him , voight then said ruzek whos kid ost that . Adam then ignored him and walked him to the break room and closed the door . Adam then came back and said thats my son his name is Bryce and his mom and i use too date but she overdosed and his grandparents are physically unable to care for him. He then looked at erin and jay and said hey dont worry ill be out of there by tonight i promise. Erin then said hey adam take your time theres no rush im sure you and bryce could fit in your little room . Hank then said all right slow day everybody go home ill call you guys if something comes up. Adam then went to go get bryce from the break room , when they got in the car erin and jay where in the front and adam and bryce where in the back . The whole way to the apartment was quiet when they walked into the apartment adam said bryce this where me and you are gonna be staying for a while . Jay and erin where in the kitchen and bryce and adam where in the living room with the tv on , adam then said hey buddy so do you talk ,bryce then said yes i do . Adam then said bryce stay here with your uncle jay and aunt erin i have to make a call . Adam went to his room and called kim she answered and said hey adam he then said kim i screwed up and i really miss you and love you and i have a kid and if theres anybody in this world i would like to raise this kid with you she then said yes adam we can be a family and i love you he then said oh wait wanna go out for breakfast tommorow she then said yes of coure bye i love you. When adam came out he said bryce do you like it here he then said its ok. Jay then said bryce are you hungry bryce then said no . Bryce then said daddy do you have a girlfriend like uncle jay does adam then said yes i do and you get to see her tommorow. Erin then said you got with kim good for you but i have to go to pick up ollie and Allie. Jay then said bryce whens your birthday he then said i dont know.


	10. Chapter 10

Erin went to go pick up ollie and Allie from school and on there way home she said hey guys at home theres a little boy named bryce and hes 5 like you guys. Ollie then said cool is he nice does he like cars allie then said no hes going to play with me erin then said well right now beyce is really shy because hes new so he really dosent know anybody. They got home and jay bryce and adam where sitting on the couch watching the game and they where drinking beers even though erin dosent like it when they drink . Ollie went up to bryce and said hey bryce im ollie do you want to come play cars bryce then looked at adam and he said can i go play with him adam then said sure buddy. Erin then sat down and allie then said mommy when is the baby going to come erin then said well baby it takes 9 months so thats kind of a long time. Allie then said mommy im so bored all i want to do is play with my best friend jay then said who your brother she then said no mackenzie is my best friend . Erin then said ok mommy is going to go to sleep but when i wake up ill take you to the firestation how does that sound allie then smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Adam then said im going to the store to buy bryce some clothes. Allie then said adam can i come with you adam then said alright but first ask your dad jay then said sure princess. They arrived at the store and went to the clothes section and he bought him several t shirts , shorts , pants and going out clothes. Allie then said what about shoes adam then said right i forgot about shoes . Allie then said whats his favorite color adam then said i think its blue she then said let's get him the blue nike shoes adam then said lets get him one more pair of shoes which were red converse . When they got in the car it was 2:30 which is usually the kids nap time so he was hoping she would fall asleep or else she would be cranky . They got home and she had fallen asleep so with one hand he picked up her up and with the other he got the bags . Jay then said i knew she would fall asleep he then took her from Adams arms and went to lay her with erin . Adam then said how was bryce jay then said hes good he refused to take a nap but ended up falling asleep on the floor with ollie . Jay then said hey adam i found out a lot of information about bryce adam then said cool like what jay then said well his birthdays February 19 and his full name is Bryce Adam Ruzek. Adam then said wow thats cool he has my name . Adam then said oh i have 2 names i really i like for the baby because I know it will be a boy so Greyson and Ryland and if you name him one of those you can pick my future kids name jay then said all right .

Erin then woke up and went to the living room where jay and adam where talking she then said what have you too been up too . Adam got up and said im gonna go to the bar with Atwater and the guys from 51 , erin then said hold on buddy you cant just leave like that adam then said like what did I forget something she then said yeah your son . Adam then said wow being a parent is hard but so fun jay then said yeah it is . Adam then said im gonna go wake up bryce . Adam then picked up bryce from the floor and said hey buddy i want to show you something cool. Bryce then clearly woke up and said i love you dad , adam then said love you too bryce. They got to the living room and erin said hi bryce , bryce then waved . Bryce then said dad i have to go to the bathroom adam then went into the bathroom with bryce and he said dad i cant go when your looking at me so adam turned around. Bryce then flushed and said all done adam then lifted him to the sink so he could wash his hands . When they came out adam said hey buddy lets pick out your outfit for tommorow bryce then chose a red button up shirt with some khaki shorts . Adam then said i saw that the apartment across from us is now empty so im gonna go to the main office and look in to it. He then said come on buddy lets go we will be back . Adam then came back with some papers and he said i will be out of here in 2 weeks i got the place . Erin then said adam wow thats amazing then ollie woke up. It was currently 7:00 pm erin then said allie lets go to the fire station to see mackenzie allie was so happy. They arrived and mackenzie was outside with pouch and Gabby. Allie then said hey mackenzie , she said hi back then the sirens went on TRUCK 81 SQUAD 3 AMBULANCE 61 BATTALION 25 BIG FACTORY FIRE gabby then said erin can you please take care of mackenzie for the night i could take care of yours whenever. Erin then said sure come on allie mackenzie is spending the night . They got home and adam then said wow lindsay you left with one and came back with 2 erin then said oh there was a big fire and Gabby said she could babysit whenever. Jay got a phone call from Voight saying fire was an arsonist and the guys still around he then said adam lets roll erin you stay here Voight said smokes bad .


	11. Chapter 11

After a long night jay and adam got home like at 3:00 am adam walked into his room and saw bryce sleeping so he took off his pants and laid right next to him . Jay saw erin sleeping in bed cuddling there son ollie. The next morning they all woke up like around 10:00 erin was in the kitchen making breakfast and jay was helping while adam was getting dressed. Adam then said hey have you guys seen my phone he then said nevermind bryce has it he then says hey buddy how did you know my password bryce then said oh its easy thats my favorite password too . Jay then laughed and said what is it bryce then said its a secret . Adam then said where are the other kids jay then said oh there playing hide and go seek but mr bryce here is not seeking . Adam then said hey erin and jay can kim come over they then said sure adam then please dont act weird jay then said hey buddy you guys broke up but that dosent mean we stopped talking to her . Bryce then said dad i love you but i really want to see your girlfriend. Adam then said hey youll get to see her soon buddy ok so for right now you have to go find your other buddies. Erin then said adam bryce is so sweet i wonder where he gets that from . Adam then said i know he is i dont what id do with out him . Erin then said ok lets go get the kids to school even though there late adam then said can I come i need to enroll bryce. They got there and they said can we ask mr bryce some questions adam then said sure the principal asked bryce do you have any brothers or sisters he then said no. So what does your daddy and mommy do for work once adam heard mommy he walked out and left bryce there with erin , bryce then said my daddy is a police and my daddys girlfriend is a police too . The principal then said we will give Mr Ruzek a call for when hes ready too enroll erin then said thank you she then said come on bryce lets go. Bryce then grabbed erins hand and said where did my dad go erin then made up an excuse saying maybe he got called for work . On the way home bryce fell asleep in the car so erin carried him to the apartment. She then knocked and jay opened the door and said hey where's adam she then said hold on let me put him down. Then walks in adam picks up bryce from the couch and goes to his room and says nothing. Erin then said i like the name Liam jay then said its cute but i kind of like the name camille cami for short thought erin then said that is so cute. Erin then said if its a girl Camille Jane Halstead they both dealed on that name. Adam then came out and erin said how are you he then said fine dont ask about my day though. Adam then said oh i bought the baby something he then handed jay a gift bag and erin opened it and it was a blue ounsie that said Stud muffin erin then said its cute but what if its a girl adam then said im positive its a boy .

Bryce then woke up and threw up he then yelled daddy adam then got up and went running to his room. He then said oh buddy its ok um let me take off your shirt . He then said jay come here i need help jay then said ok well you need to put your bedding in the washer and bryces clothes he then did that . Bryce then said i want my mommy adam then said buddy shes not here but i am he then started crying and said imiss my mommys cuddles . Adam then picked him up and said do you want to meet my girlfriend bryce then smiled and yes . Adam then laied down with bryce while he called kim she agreed to come adam then put on a t shirt with sweats and bryce wore the same thing there was a knock on the door Adam got up to get it and saw kim and he said hi come in someone really wants to meet you adam then said bryce shes here he then came running out and gave her a hug and said hi im bryce she then said hi . Erin and jay then came out of there room and erin said aww you guys look so cute together kim then said hi guys she then picked up bryce and he said your really pretty she then said thank you. Adam then said come on lets go to my room they all laid down on the bed and bryce fell asleep on kim she then said hes so cute he looks just like you . Adam then said all he could talk about is how much he wants to see you . Adam then said hey i got the place across the hall would you like to move in with us she then said id love to. Jay then walked in and said adam were leaving to go pick up the kids Adam then said alright. Kim had to go to work so she slowly rolled off bryce of her lap she then kissed his cheek and kissed adam . Later on adam got called from work and erin and jay werent home yet so he took bryce to work with him. They arrived at intelligence and he said hey buddy this is Sargeant platt but you could call her trudy. She then said ruzek someone has to come get him because I aint looking after him. Bryce then said hi so does kim work here she then said yes he then said i hope my daddy marrys her so she could be my mommy. Trudy then says just hope for the best kid he then said yeah. Erin then dropped off jay and picked up bryce , he then said whats happening why was jay running and why did my dad leave with a black thing around him . Erin then said bryce in this world there's bad people and as police your dad and jay have to stop them so your dad wheres his vest to protect him from the bad people. Bryce then said wow my dads a superhero erin then said what is your favorite superhero bryce then said spiderman erin then said mines superman


	12. Chapter 12

They where at home and bryce kept asking about adam and ollie and Allie are already used to jay being gone for a couple hours. Erins phone rang and it was jay saying that hes in the hospital but not for him adam she then went into her room and said how is he jay said bullet went thru and thru doctor said he'll be good but hes just unconscious so it may take him a while to wake up. She then said alright im going but im only taking bryce im leaving the kids with gabbie and casey jay then said alright. They arrived and erin said bryce your daddy got hurt but hes fine now. He then climbed on the hospital and said daddy wake up he then asked jay why wont he wake up jay then said well buddy he got shot but hes fine now its just hes unconscious so now its up to him to wake up. He then said daddy please wake up i need you erin then got teary eyed she then said bryce we have to go its getting late but we could come back tomorrow he then said ok . Bryce then said wait wheres his phone jay then said oh i got it bryce then said can I have it jay then said tommorow. Bryce then grabbed erins hand and said does my daddys girlfriend know she then said yes he then asked where is she jay then said well buddy its hard for her to come and see your daddy hurt . Bryce then said i need to go with her shes probably worried and daddy said she worries a lot . Jay then said i know you want to go with her but you have to come with us he then said can i tell you a secret erin then said sure he then said im afraid to sleep by myself. Erin then said how about I sleep with you tonight he then said ok but its not the same . Gabby called erin and said that they fell asleep so its best that she picks them up tomorrow. They got home and erin got bryce dressed into his pajamas and so did she . Erin then said lets read you a story he then said no me and daddy tell eachother 1 secret per night she then said ok you start off he then said i think i want kim to be my mom she then said buddy just hope for the best she then said did you know im pregnant he then said really wow can i talk to it she then said well its in my belly he then said i know he then got close to her stomach and said hi princess i cant wait to see you and i hope you like me but not much. Erin then said bryce you think its a girl he then said yeah i put my hand there and i got a girl feeling she then said your daddy thinks its a boy . Jay then walked out and he said bryce i think its a a girl too. He then fell asleep on erins lap on the couch .

The next morning bryce woke up and jay was gone he went to go pick up ollie and Allie and take them to school. Erin then said bryce lets go see your dad bryce was so excited . They arrived and adam was awake and said buddy your here bryce then ran up to him and gave him a hug. Adam then said hey did you behave erin then said oh he was an angel. Adam then said well im ready to go erin then said they havent discharged you he then said watch come on bryce lets go . On the way out he passed by conner rhodes and said by Rhodes . Erin then said adam i cant believe you jusf did that he then said what i was perfectly stable . Adam then said hey can we stop at intelligence. They got off and went up and said sarge i have someone that i would like to introduce you to this is my son bryce hank then said hi bryce. Bryce then said daddy which desk is yours adam then pointed to his desk. Voight then said bryce follow me they then went into the office and he gave him a sticker bryce then said thank you. They then left and they drove home and jay was sleeping on the couch adam then said erin im going to go set up bryces WII U in my room if you need me just call me ok . Erin then said jay where are my babies he then said 2 are at school and ones here he then put his hand and her belly. Jay then said oh i bought the baby something he then brought out a bag and pulled out a pair of plain white socks . Erin then said oh my goodness there so tiny and cute . Adam and bryce then went out for lunch with kim because it was her lunch break. Erin then said did you know that ollie wants to be firefighter jay then said well i really wanted him to be a cop but it is what it is . Erin then got a call from the school that ollie slipped in the mud erin then said babe ollie got dirty and they wants us to go get him or take him clothes. Erin then said lets bring them home because i have an ultrasound appointment in 2 hours. They went to pick them up and they had a project for what they want to be when they grow up . Ollie then said wheres Bryce erin then he should be here like in any minute. Allie then said daddy how old are you he then said me im 26 and your mommy is 25. Ollie then said mommy im in love erin then smiled and said with who he then whispered in her ear and said mackenzie casey . Bryce and adam then came home with a hamster that kim bought him . Adam then said hey jay want to go to mollys tonight jay then said i cant he then said wait what about bryce he then said oh hes staying with kim tonight and she dosent work tommorow and i do so shes basically going to have him all night and day. Ollie and bryce where trying to think of what to name bryces hamster. They then decide on bullet adam then said cool now lets put him back in his cage.


	13. Chapter 13

4 months later

Erin woke up and ran to the restroom and threw up jay then went behind her and said baby are you ok she then got up and said yeah . Jay then said well i think you should rest more so ill drop off ollie with bryce across the hall and and allie would love to go with mackenzie. Jay then walked ollie across the hall he then called gabby but she said that she would pick up allie so they dont need to drive her to the firestation. Allie was in her room playing jay then said baby mommy is not feeling good so gabby is coming to get you she then said yay but will mommy be okay he then said yeah . Gabby then knocked and took allie and said can i take her overnight because kenzie really wants to have a sleep over since its summer break jay then said yeah. He then went back into the room and erin was laying down but she got up to throw up again he then said want me to drive you to med she then said no im fine , he then said you sure your 8 months pregnant and im really nervous . She then said talk to me it distracts me from the pain he then said um do you think its going to be a boy or a girl * they where waiting to find out till birth for the gender * she then i kind of want a boy but i think its a girl jay then said i think its a girl too . He then said ok her name is going to be camille Halstead she then said um camille evelyn Halstead he then said perfect and if its a boy Henry King Halstead she then said yes. She then said babe can you go to the store and get ice cream he then said sure what kind she said strawberry he then said ok be right back . She then called kim over so she wouldnt be by herself kim arrived and sat down and said i need your help she then said sure she then said I'm pregnant erin then said congratulations she then said how do i tell adam she then said how about you buy bryce a big brother shirt then said thats a good idea . Erin then got up and water started dripping down her thighs she then said oh shit i think i peed myself kim then said no you're water broke we have to get you to the hospital kim then said i'll call 911 and you call jay ok . Kim then said ambo is on its way erin then said good jay is too she then said kim can you watch bryce for the night she then said sure for as long as you want . Ambulance then arrived and so did jay they then took her to chicago med .

They arrived and put her in a room , doctor then said ok i will be delivering the baby but we have a new doctor here so instead of the nurses monitoring you and the baby he will and he will be putting in your epidural erin said alright. The doctor went out and a new doctor walked in and stood there frozen and said jay , jay then stood up and said will what are you doing here he then said well what are you doing here. Erin then said wait how do you 2 know each other at the same time they both said brothers. Jay then said will this is my girlfriend erin will then said hi im Will halstead Dr Halstead. Will then sat down and said so jay is this your first he then said no its number 3 will then said okay theres a lot of stuff i could say right now but for your girlfriends sake i'll be a gentleman jay then said good boy .He then looked at the clock and said ok i need to check if you've dialted will then said dont worry i wont look he then said lay back and open your legs please . He then looked up and put his fingers to see if shes dialated jay then said will do you even know what your doing he then said of course i know what im doing he then said your a think its time for your epidural erin then said i dont need one will then said good because no need to scare you because ive never put in a epidural. Erin then said jay any guess on how much the baby will weigh he then said 6 pounds 9 ounces she then said how about you will what do you think he then said i think this baby is going to be a big baby just like jay she then said how much did he weigh will then said 9 pounds exactly. Will then said how much did the other 2 weigh erin then said i dont know because we adopted them will then said wow ive never been so proud when can i meet them jay then said will promise me that if you tell them something to dont blow them off like you did too me i was once there age and it hurt to see you lie to me , will then said you have my word brother. Erin then started crying and jay said whats wrong she then said it hurts a lot jay then said where she then smiled and said my crotch is on fire will then said you probably dialted let me check and he looked up thats when erin said you could look you know he then said no thank you she then said will i feel like i need to push will then said its because you are . Will then paged Dr Kay but he was in an emergency C Section and said if erin could wait 20 minutes. Will then started looking nervous and jay said whats wrong will he then said this baby is coming now and the Doctor Kay is doing an emergency c section. Will then said screw it im delivering this baby now if we wait something wrong could happen he then said erin sit up and spread apart your legs he then said jay grab one of her legs and pull it back and hold her back. Will then said erin i need you to push on the count of 3 he then sai push she then pushed and said good job i could see the head okay push again will then said okay its out would you like to know the gender they both said yes he then said its a GIRL . He then said would you like to hold her skin to skin she then said yes he then said okay let me clean her and weigh her then ill bring her to you . Jay then kissed erin and said we did it we have our baby girl now . Will then said she weighed 8 pounds 3 ounces and 20 inches long and heres your baby he then handed her too erin and said shes so cute he then said ok ive got to go but if you need me page me . Erin and jay just admired her .


	14. Chapter 14

Jay then said erin i called everyone and they should be here in 2 hours when visiting hours open. She then said good because im waiting for cami to wake to feed her jay then said i wonder how ollies going to react to having 2 sisters erin then said he'll be fine hes going to love it plus hes going to a mommys boy. Jay was holding cami when she started crying jay then said i think shes hungry he then handed her to erin and she got her latched and said jay can you give me her blankie . Jay then said i think she looks just like you erin then said really well she sure does have your eyes and her little smile . Two hours later adam and kim showed up with ollie and bryce. Ollie didn't want to get close he just stood there holding adams hand erin then said ollie you have a little sister . Ollie didn't want to get close his heart was hurt because he was a mommys boy but now there was a new baby that needed a lot of mommys attention. Ollie then looked at kim and said i want to go kim then said hold on buddy. Jay then said do you want to hold her he then said no , adam then asked whats her name erin then said camille but where calling her cami adam then said shes cute i didn't want to bring a present because I didnt know if it was a girl or a boy but now i know what to buy her . Kim then got to hold her for a bit and then they left . Jay then said well lets at least hope allie will do good erin then said allie will do great i think ollie feels left out he used to be a mommys boy he had all my attention and now theres a new baby that will take my attention too. Gabby and matt arrived with allie and kenzie . Allie ran into jays arms and said daddy i missed you she then climbed on the bed with erin and said mommy is it a girl erin then said yes and her names Cami . She then said can I hold her erin then said yes but be careful . They then left and last arrived grandpa Voight arrived with a big teddy bear. Erin then said its a girl he then said whats her name she then said Camille he then said what a beautiful name erin then handed her to Voight and he said hi cami im your grandpa and i will be hurting everyone that tries to harm you . He then handed her to erin and said well i'll see you in 4 weeks but ill definitely visit and you Halstead i'll see you in a week. Once hank left jay said well tommorow we go home erin then said i hope ollie dosent avoid us. Erin then said I love you he then said I love you more. Jay then said i haven't installed her carseat but where is she sitting erin then said ok she is sitting in the middle and allie will go on the left side and ollie on the right . Jay then said oh i bought you a present she then opened it and it was a bracelet with a blue heart with an O and , 2 pink hearts with an A and a C . She then said its beautiful jay but one thing where's your name he then said oh yeah. He then kneeled on a knee and said Erin Lindsay will you marry me she then started crying said yes of course .

The next morning at 10:00 will came in and said ok today your getting discharged but before i just need to do a check up on the baby . Erin then handed will the baby he weighed her he checked on her breathing and other stuff. He then said she did loose a couple ounces but that means shes doing good and her breathing is good she will need to be back in 2 days for her newborn vaccinations and she better gain a little bit of weight by the she comes back. Jay then said let me get the carseat and then we'll go she then said perfect let me put her in her going home outfit. Jay then came back with the carseat and erin said we may be here a while because cami is hungry but she just ate like an hour ago so it shouldn't take long. She was done eating and erin handed her to jay and he said come here my princess you better be used to loud noise because your siblings are loud and its summer break so there going to be home all day . He then put her in her carseat and said lets go home he then held onto erins hand and they walked out. Jay got her in the back and he said do you want to sit back here with so I could move a carseat she then said no i'll sit with you up front. They then arrived home and erin said if cami is asleep im gonna go sleep too he then said ok ill watch her . Kim then knocked on the door with ollie and said he really wanted to come home . Ollie then walked in and said hey dad wheres mommy he then said shes sleeping he then said oh and walked to his room he tried to be quick because he stole bullet bryces hamster jay realized that he totally ignored cami and pretend she wasnt there. Cami then opened her eyes and she was wide awake jay then said hi baby girl your wide awake now lets watch some baseball. Ollie then came out and got close to the baby and he said shes so tiny jay then said do you want to hold her he then said no i dont want to break her . Jay then went to the room and got erins yellow boppy pillow and said here sit down and put this around your waist he then did that and jay laid thebaby on the boppy and said isn't she pretty he then said yeah but can i go to my room and play jay then said sure. At adams place bryce was in his room looking for bullet all threw the little tunnels. He then started crying and kim came in and he said mommy bullet is gone i checked all his tunnels she then yelled adam babe bullet is missing he then came in and bryce kept on crying and adam said its ok i'll get you a new one he was said its not the same bullet was my brother. Kim then said its okay buddy i'll sit with you on this floor until you feel better adam then said im going to get us ice cream . He then left and went into jay and erins apartment and layed on the floor jay then said you all right he then said no bryce cant stop crying jay then said why he then said bullet went missing. He then got up went to the fridge and said im taking 3 ice creams ok jay then said ok. He then said Bye Baby Bye Cami jay then laughed and said bye sweetheart


	15. Chapter 15

Next morning Erin woke up at 10 with cami in the middle of her and jays bed she then got up because she thought ollie would be awake . She then went to his room and he wasnt there and then she went to check the restroom but he was gone. She then went into the room and woke up jay and said hey babe ollie is not here he then said what do you mean she then said i checked the whole apartment and he then said did you check adams place . She then walked across the hall and knocked on the door and kim opened and erin said is ollie she then said yeah hes been here since around 7 :45 he also had bullet but he apologized to bryce and gave him back she then said thank god i was looking for him kim then said do you want me to go get him erin then said yes . Erin then said buddy you cant leave he then said oh i was hungry and kim and adam play with us so i really wanted to go to there place she then realized that her and jay stopped playing with him and Allie and then she remembered that she forgot allie at matt and gabbys place . They then walked in and she said i'll play with you he then said cool can we play candy land she then said sure . As soon as they where about to play jay said erin cami is hungry she then left and said buddy we'll play later she then said jay can you play with ollie he then said sure . He then went to the kitchen and saw ollie putting away the pieces and said hey buddy lets play he then said i dont want to play anymore im going to sleep jay then said i love you he then said i know . Jay then went into the room and laid next to erin and he said something is wrong with ollie she then said what do you mean he then said hes been more sad but he dosent show his emotions or something like that. Jay then said i did get him to hold cami for like less than a minute she then said did you know that he stole from bryce he then said what did he steal she then said bullet he then said oh my god yesterday he walked into to his room with something in his hands but i was to busy with the baby i didnt notice . She then said jay we still need to get allie he then said i'll go pick her up right now . He went to get allie and when she came back she said mom guess what gabby taught me Spanish erin then said wow so cool. She then saw the baby and went up to her and said hi baby i missed you she then said wheres ollie jay then said hes sleeping. She then said oh i missed him did he miss me erin then said im sure he did .

At adams place kim was getting ready to tell adam that shes pregnant he was sitting down watching the game. She then unplugged the tv and he said kim really im gonna miss the game she then said theres other going to be other games but what im going to tell you is more important than the game. She then sat down and said adam im pregnant he then said where going to have a baby she then said yes bryce is going to be a big brother. She then said lets wake him up and tell him she then went into his room and sat on his bed and said baby wake up i have a surprise for you he then woke up and said what she then said im having a baby your going to be a big brother he then said yay i hope its a boy . Adam then said i got a call from Voight i got to go . He then arrived and voight said ruzek you have to go undercover for at least a month or two he then said sir do i have to go what about kevin and jay he then said jay and olinsky went last year now its yours and kevins turn. He then said you leave tommorow moring oh and sorry for the late notice. He arrived home sad kim then said adam whats wrong he then said im going undercover for a month or two. She then started crying and said adam i have my first ultrasound today he then said lets go to it and take bryce to see the baby . They then got ready and left to the doctors office they arrived and they called her in bryce then said why is the room dark she then said buddy in order to see the babies really good the room has to be dark the doctor then came in and said ok i have some exiting theres 2 kim then said bryce theres 2 babies twins she then said your around 12 weeks which is 2 months . They then got in the car and adam said how long did you know she then said i sensed something like a week ago i was gaining weight and I then started getting sick so I took a test and it was positive. Bryce then said dad tommorow can you take me and ollie to the park to play football. They then got home and he said bryce i have something to tell you he then said im leaving he then said for how long he then said for a month or 2 he then said why dad he then said i have to catch a bad guy and i leave tommorow so i need you to be then man of the house and looked after your mom and the twins. He then said can i sleep with you and mommy tonight as our last day together for a long time he then said sure and we could have pizza he then said cool. Later that night adam ordered pizza and they watched movies together in bet until they fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning adam woke up at six he then woke up kim and bryce because he was leaving kim then said be safe out there your my best friend and baby daddy. He then kissed her and said im gonna miss you he then said bryce take care of your mommy and the twins. She then said i promise i wont find out the genders without you here he then said ok he then said ok bye he then kissed bryce on the forehead and kissed kim and then kissed her barely visible baby bump she then said is it ok if i announce the pregnancy he then said sure i want the whole world to know. He then left and she said hey bryce do you want 2 boys or 2 girls he then said 2 boys she then said lets go buy breakfast and then we could bring it back home and invite ollie allie cami jay and erin he then said yeah . She then texted jay im making breakfast so you erin and the kids can come over and eat he then said sure be there in 30 minutes . She said come on bryce lets go buy breakfast they then went to McDonald's and ordered breakfast she then got home and set it up like if she cooked it she then said baby B i will give you a dollar if you say mommy made the breakfast he then said ok. They then arrived and she said sit in the living room please im still setting up the table erin then said thanks for having us we havent had a real meal since cami was born. She then said ok you may come and sit jay then said kim can i ask a question she then said yeah he said where's adam she then said wait he didnt tell you guys erin then said tell us what she then said he went undercover for a month or two depending on the situation and he went with kevin. Kim then said oh and i have other news im pregnant erin then said congratulations she then said with twins jay then said 2 babies she then said yes jay 2 babies . Erin then said i havent been here in 3 weeks your place looks so different she then said oh we got a new tv and got a new couch. They then ate and jay said i have to go to work but thanks for having us over .Kim then said hey erin do you want to chill all day with me she then sure . Erin then said ill help wash the dishes she then said oh but no need for that i do them at night . They then weny to her room and laid on her bed and watched netflix while the kids played in bryces room . Erin then said what do you think your having she then said i found out they'll be identical so its either 2 boys or 2 girls but i don't want to know until adam comes back. Kim then said i hope bryce wont get jealous she then said does ollie or allie get jealous, erin then said allie took it really well but ollie i think he feels left out . She then said i love bryce like a lot probably a bit more than adam i just hope he takes it well he took the news really good he was happy to be a big brother and especially to twins. Bryce and ollie then came in and bryce said mommy can ollie sleep over she then said yes ollie then said mom can i she then said sure they both ran off and bryce ran back in and said thank you mommy.

A few hours later

kim and erin fell asleep in her bed with cami and the kids fell asleep in bryces room. Kim then woke up and decided to call adam but he didn't answer. She then went into the kitchen and did the dishes and cleaned up. Erin then woke up and said hey kim can you watch cami later for like an hour later because I want to spend time with ollie and allie she then said of course i will be having one of these little ones soon actually 2. The kids then woke up and kim then said Bryce you should let bullet run around in his bubble he then said ok. Mom when the babies are born could they dress like superheroes she then said yes. Erin then said is there any names you like she then said i honestly havent thought of any im waiting for adam to come home so we could make a decision together although he did say he likes names that start with a B . Erin then said ok im gonna take the other two the apartment to play and im leaving cami here okay. Erin then left and said hey bryce are you really happy to have 2 sisters or 2 brothers he then said yeah . She then said bry just know I will always love you even when the babies are born he then said i know mom. Bryce then said mommy my tummy hurts she then said baby go lay down may that will help. She then put cami in her boucer and went to check on bryce he had a low fever so she gave him medicine. She then called erin and said bryce has a low fever and i dont want cami to get sick she then said ok im on my way . She then gave bryce a bath and then got him into his pajamas and said you can sleep with me because I need to look after you he then said ok. He then said can we facetime daddy she then said he might not answer but we will try he then said ok. He then answered and said hey guys how are you kim then said im fine and bryce has a low fever and a tummy ache but if hes still sick by tommorow ill make a appointment bryce then said daddy me and mom and the twins are going to watch spiderman and then go to sleep he then said good night buddy kim then said be safe he then said ok and when i get back ill have a suprise


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning at erin and jays erin woke up and jay ollie and Allie where gone she then called him and he said he and the kids are at the district. She then got ready and fed cami and decided to go to kims . Kim then opened the door and said hey come in . Erin then asked wheres bryce she then said i was up with him all night he had a fever his stomach hurt and he kept throwing up and now hes asleep there was a knock on the door and kim opened it and it was adam he then hugged her and said i missed you. He then said hey erin he then looked at cami and said shes so tiny can i hold her she then said sure . He then sat down and smelled her and said i think i want to lick her kim then said really adam . He then said Kim come here let me talk to my children he then put one hand on the belly and said hello brody or brinley . Erin then said your naming one of them brody or brinley he then said yes and kim you choose the other babies name she then said i'll have to think about that he then said wheres Mr B she then said he is sleeping. He then said this late she is said i was up with him all night he had a fever and his tummy hurt and he kept throwing up. He then said if hes still like that by later we'll take him to med for a check up she then said ok . Adam then said erin can my sons date her she then said i think you need to ask for jays permission and what makes you think there boys he then said i think im only capable of making boy babies kim then said well i think there going to be little girls. Adam then handed the baby to erin and said im gonna go check on my baby he then went to the room and bryce then said daddy my stomach really hurts and he had a fever and he was sweating he then took off his shirt and yelled kim we need to go now . He then picked up bryce and erin said ill drive you guys there they then got in her car and they arrived and Maggie then said Dr Halstead room 3 bryce then went into the room will then said hello bryce im Dr Halstead but you can call me will . He then said ok bryce what hurts he then said my tummy will then said where exactly he pointed to his lower abdomen will then said does it hurt when i push on it he then said ow he then said well guess what its your appendix. Bryce then said whats that will then said its a little monster thats called an appendix and we need to bring it out or else hes may pop and its going to hurt he then said your going to cut me open he then said yes but your going to be sleeping and wont feel a thing and you get to go home tommorow and that means you can have your parents give you ice cream.

Will then said ok bryce say bye to your mom and dad where going to take the little monster out he then said wait here hold on he then saw erin and said hey how are you she then said fine he then said can I hold her. He then said shes so pretty he then kissed her head and handed her to erin. He then said sorry for having you wait now i can go get that little monster out . Will then said okay lets go he then arrived in the operating room and said ok count to five when i put this mask on he then fell asleep and will did the surgery it was quick. Adam and kim where in the waiting room and adam then said erin why was the doctor holding the baby she then said oh thats the babies uncle its jays brother. Will then came out and went up to adam and said bryce is in recovery room and he should be just waking up so ill take you to the room . They got to the room and kim and adam where there and he opened his eyes and said hi mom hi dad and hi twins . Kim then kissed his head and said baby tommtommorow we get to take you home ok he then said can you and dad spend the night she then said sure daddy and i can stay. He then said dad did you catch the bad guy he then said yes and it was very easy . He then said mommy daddy can i tell you a secret they both got ok he then said i have a crush on a girl but she doesn't like me adam then said its ok bryce but she dosent know what shes missing kim then said its ok baby theres probably another girl out there that will be your soul mate.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning erin woke up and said jay come on lets go clean adam and kims apartment bryce is coming home today . He then said alright the kids are still sleeping shethen said we live righg across the hall so they'll be fine . They then walked in and jay said dang its so clean and adam lives here she then said lets check out the room there bed was made erin then said well lets go clean bryces they then walked in and it was clean too jay then said well lets go home i guess. Erin then said jay cami turns 1 month old today lets take her some pictures . Allie and Ollie then woke up and jay said hey kids someone new is coming over today allie then said who is it jay then said my brother which is your uncle ollie then said cool . Erin then said and guess what guys in 3 weeks you guys are 1st graders . Allie then said mommy can mackenzie sleep over jay then said how about next week so bryce could sleep over with ollie too she then said ok. Will then knocked on the door jay then said ill get he then said hey will come in he then said so where are the kids jay then said there in their room playing he then said before you call them i have to tell you something i have a son and his name is geo and hes cute and always listens to what i say jay then said will how could you not call and say something how old is he will then said hes 2 he then pulled out his phone and it was a picture of a pug . Jay then said oh look at that you guys are identical same will then said alright cut the crap i want to see the kids . Jay then came out of the room with the 2 kids he then said ollie allie thats your uncle will , will then said hi do you guys like sports ollie then said yeah i like football will then said what about you allie she then said i want to be a cheerleader. Will then said i like going to the park on my days off with my dog geo and playing fetch like today i m going to the park. Ollie then said could i come will then said i dont know you have to ask your mom and dad jay then said ok will im trusting you but if you blow this you cant watch over them he then said thanks and i wont blow it .

Kim and adam then arrived home and adam then said lets play a game he then went into bryces room and got his white board. He then said where going to list names that we could possibly name the twins kim then said alright. He then alright each day we list 2 names until we find out the gender kim then said alright in 2 weeks we find out if there boys or girls . Kim then said for a girl Brielle and for a boy Brian adam then said ok i choose Brinley and Brody adam then said alright bryce your turn he then said Bella and Brady kim then said alright i guess where sticking to b names but i also like r names. Bryce then said daddy lets watch spiderman he then said all right 5 minutes into the movie bryce falls asleep adam then left the room. Kim then said did he fall asleep adam then said yeah how about me and you have some fun. She then said adam im pregnant he then said its not like i could knock you up again come on 5 minutes she then said what about bryce he then opened the door and said look at him hes totally passed out she then said fine 5 minutes . He then took off his shirt and started kissing her she then took off hers and then there was a knock on the door and kim couldnt find her shirt since she threw it so adam gave her his shirt and he then went to open the door it was erin jay and cami he then said come in . He then went into the room to put on a shirt and came out and said Cain kim then questioned and said Cain ? He then said right it on the board she then said all right and spelled it out Cain he then sai . Jay then said kane it sounds pretty cool adam then said yeah but I can only think of boy names but it could be a girl so i dont know. Erin then said tommorows is my first day back at work and I still don't have a baby sitter she then said where do are you taking bryce she then said i dont know well im not going to work tomorrow so i could watch them tomorrow. Erin then said really your fine with watching all 3 of them she then said yeah of course what could go wrong


End file.
